Mars
Introduction 'Mars, '''also known as ''Sol IV ''and the ''Red Planet, ''is the fourth planet from the Sun. It is the site of the Sol System's tallest mountain, Olympus Mons. It also has two moons, Deimos and Phobos. History Colonization During terraformation small structures were constructed for the purpose of sustaining life. These buildings were referred to as Martian Domiciles and could be considered homes as they had everything a modern house from planet Earth would have. This would include: Bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchens, etc. In addition, all Martian Domiciles had air locks responsible for containing the oxygen inside. However, these structures would be rendered obsolete in coming years. Reimagining With humans now better understanding the Martian world it was time for them to reimagine the original Martian Domiciles. These places known as Martian Domicile Mk. IIs used the first iterations as reference. Terraformation Background Since Mars already had an atmosphere, there was no need to create an entirely new one like they did with Mercury a lot later. Building the atmosphere The scientists on Mars decided that the planet was far to cold to live on, so they wanted to put greenhouses gases to initiate the greenhouse effect and warm the planet. They decided to use chlorofluorocarbons (ac. CFCs), they implemented them by getting the Earth government to send rockets with a payload of compressed chlorofluorocarbons on a collision course with Mars, therefore crashing into the planet and releasing the chlorofluorocarbons. During the period between 2054 and 2067, over 500 rockets filled with chlorofluorocarbons were sent to Mars and subsequently crashed into the surface, releasing the greenhouse gas into the atmosphere. The gases then caused the carbon dioxide in the polar caps to sublime, contributing to the greenhouse effect. Strong air currents created large dust storms, which also contributed to the warming effect through absorbing solar radiation in the air. Eventually, Mars was warm enough so that carbon dioxide could not solidify on its poles. First Terran non-human life on Mars The scientists then authorized for rockets to be sent containing a payload of Antarctican algae and bacteria to be sent on a collision course with the poles. The algae and bacteria thrived in the no-competition, high radiation, high carbon dioxide and low pressure environment. The presence of these algae and bacteria then darkened the surface and reduced the albedo of the planet. The algae and bacteria absorbed the sunlight, which warmed the surface even more. The atmosphere also gained a small amount of oxygen, still not enough for humans to breathe though. This allowed humans to live with very lightweight suits and oxygen tanks for the time being, and the first cities on Mars were set up, most notably Opportunity and Discovery. Implementation of Oxygen To contribute to the creation of oxygen, temporary factories were built that oxidized some of the metal in the soil, in which oxygen and crude metals were left over as byproducts. The scientists also brought payloads of various plant-life to Mars, which contributed to the oxygen supply. Further Heating Mirrors made of PET film were placed in close orbit with Mars to increase the heat it received. This directed sunlight to the surface and heated the surface. Proposed projects Ceres and Vesta redirections One proposed project was giving Mars 4 moons instead of just 2, this would happen by redirecting the asteroids Ceres and Vesta into orbit. The method by which this would be done is simple, mine out large pieces of Ceres and Vesta and launch them via railgun in orbit with Mars, and in some years, the pieces would gravitate back together and make new moons. Infrastructure Road and highway system The highway system of Mars, colloquially known as the Mars Highway System (MHS), is the highway system that spans across the entire landmass of the planet, connecting major cities such as Discovery and Opportunity. Geography Post-terraformation places ''Main article: Post-terraformation geological features on Mars (list) * Hellas Lake (biggest lake) * Olympus Mons (tallest mountain) * Southern Highlands (region) * Utopia Sea (sea) * Tharsis (region) * Noachis (region) * Elysium (largest island) * Olympus (region) * Olympia (city) * Amazonia Bay (bay) * Borealis Sea (sea) * Chryse Bay (bay) * Chryse Channels (river system in which Chryse Bay feeds into) * Isidis Bay (smallest bay) Pre-terraformation places Main article: Pre-terraformation geological features on Mars * Northern Lowlands (region) * Vastitas Borealis Notable people * YonderCircle, Unggoy Bounty hunter from Octantis. * Celinee Aqui, LIGF bounty hunter from Prometheus. See also * Darian Calendar Appearances * None Category:Planets in the Sol System Category:Planets Category:Places